Trapped out Raw and Uncut edition
by BabygirlXMadam
Summary: The daughter of Pochahontes and John Smith is trying be about that “fast” life, unsure if she’s ready Elina is trying to support, protect, and do whatever she needs to do to live her life.


Credits to: Natorian Williams - Kieran Mitchell- Jasmine Williams - neveah Walker and Kaiyana Bennet for giving chapter ones feedback and helping me edit and correct the story for you guys so enjoy

4/7/2001

Well to keep it real, this is my "Diary". Call it what you want but everyone has struggles that they need to deal with. My Name is Elina Smith and i'm the daughter of Pocahontas and John Smith. I was born in 1985, May 8th in Chicago, Illinois.

Yet it was around the time I was born my father started drinking heavily. He used to abuse my mother and much more. Yet the only reason she would stay was because she loved him and knew his struggles. Though it was on the day 10/27/93 around night time, where my mother had enough and everything changed. It was this time where my mother was at work and I was home alone with my father. He was drinking heavily and somehow got upset. I'm not exactly sure why he got upset in the first place but I made him even more upset when I refused to cook. Note at this time I was 8 years old. He started throwing things, so I was afraid. I ran upstairs, closed my bedroom door, and locked myself in. Next thing I knew, it got quiet. Almost silent. The only thing I heard was slow creepy creeks. My father asked me to open my door to talk. I replied no. My father was an impulsive control freak with psychotic tendencies, why would I say yes? So he said calmly "Open the fucking door you dirty little whore." As if it was a normal statement which was weird. So I froze completely, and I was so petrified, of what could possibly have happened, in the next few minutes. I thought quickly and hid. He started screaming and hitting at my door continuously after a minute or two. Eventually he bashed it open and my memory went blank after that. As I woke up on my bed their was blood all over, and I knew, what had went down. I cried so hard and the only thing he had to say was "Shut the fuck up little girl. Your mother will do nothing if you tell her. Just a big ass pussy bitch like you." I knew this was the truth but when my mother got home I told her anyway. I prayed she would be a mother for once and actually do something. In fact she did do something, just not something I would have typically expectated her to do. First, she purposely started up and argument between them and truth came out to be, he was cheating anyway. After a year, she decided to "kill him" to get the insurance so me and her would be set for a long time and she attempted to pay the cops to pin it on his side hoe but it didn't work. The police said my father is dead, but I don't believe them.

Since shes went to jail, ive been in foster care for 8 years now, but not with the same family. Ive been moved 43 different foster homes and 2 correctional facility's for teenagers. Nothing too bad. Just assult with a deadly weapon and grand larceny. The assult with a deadly weapon was not my fault though. I got set up. Three dykes pulled up on me, 2 of them with knives and the other with a gun. So I snatched the gun out her hand pistol whipped her and tried to pull the trigger but her friends stabbed me. I know your thinking very fucking unrealistic, right? Yeah but welcome to my life. Anyway she almost would have killed me if the neighbor wouldn't have snitched. Im lowkey happy that she snitched foreal foreal. This was last year when I was 15? I think.

Well anyway, I'm in 10th grade. Yes I did get held back in 8th grade. I got held back for behavior mainly like smoking weed, stealing, and because I almost blew up the chemistry lab by accident. Don't ask but it's whatever. My best friends since I was 10 years old are Ashley the daughter of Ariel and Sada daughter of Jasmine and Aladin. Ariel was a little hoe so we don't know who Ashley's dad is.

Most of the stuff we do, we do it together. There was a picture when we were smoking weed and driving around the hood, I'm not sure who took the picture but I found it in my mailbox. Anyway most of the stuff we do isn't appropriate but we do it because why the fuck not.

Well I wrote enough for today, I'm gonna go roll up with the homies and watch a movie. Later me :) or others.

4/10/2001

Well today was a good day, I smoked a blunt with someone and I think I might have adapted feelings for them. Ive known her for the longest but the thing is I m not lesbian, queer, or anything that has to do with people having sexual connections with the same sex. They are though. They are bisexual. On everything it's just confusing to me. Sada is the first girl ive ever had feelings for. I mean I love her as a friend and all but she just got that extra push that makes me wanna, just do everything with her. Well based on this entry I think I do have feelings for her. To be completely honest though, she was the first girl ive ever had intercourse with. 5 years ago when we were 11, I was at her house and we were just watching movies and next thing I know we started kissing, taking our clothes off, eating food off each other and just being all types of nasty. If that was wrong, oh boy I don't wanna be right.

Sometimes Ashley feels were leaving her out because me and Sada's bond is stronger than theirs or her and mine. Dont get me wrong our bond is strong but its not as great. Well i'm out, good night.

4/24/2001

So we just got in some hectic ass shit. We were walking home from school and some gang members I'm assuming, walked up to me and the girls, had us confused with someone else, and pulled out their guns. So we started freaking out telling them they got the wrong people and shit. They ain't believe us so, we got up through like some track stars and went to my house cause it was the closest. They followed us but they weren't fast enough. We made it inside and they started throwing rocks and making devilish remarks at the window. Eventually we ignored them and they went away.

4/25/2001

The girls spent the night, so we went to school together. We went to the bathroom before our first classes and 6 girls came in like they knew we were gonna be there. Fucking stalkers but we say hi or whatever and next thing we know they pushed us up against the wall, pulling out knives and holding them against our throats and told us "We been watching y'all and we need more recruits, I'm offering a position to y'all to join our gang". It isn't even proper English with her illiterate ass. We was shook so we lucked out and all said "Yea". Worst choice ever!

4/26/2001

The "Boss ", somehow got me and the girls numbers and called us to his "Workhouse". He told us to get their ASAP or it was our asses on the line. Once we all got their, he gave us all a personal job. Ashely's job was to be his "special kitty" which we all knew what this meant. His sex slave basically and me and Sada's job was to sell drugs at the trap house.

4/27/2001

Well some more problems have struck again! It was me and Sada chilling out with each other again and it just happened. Except alot more happened than what went down last time. I don't want to make my diary about errotica but I might just have to with this story.

So first, I was at home and Sada hit me up talking about "come through we can have a little party or whatever just me and you." When I got to her crib I noticed her mom wasn't home. Yet, it smelt so much like weed. I already knew what was finna go down. I go up in their she had everything I liked and she told me we needed to talk. So I sat down and she said these exact words "Ive known you since we were some tiny ass guppies, and from the day ive met you, I had a crush on you. Since time has passed I have realized I love you. I know your not gay, or bisexual, or anything but i'm just asking you too give me a chance with you to show you the grass is alot greener on the other side." I was so speechless and lovestruck, I just kissed her. She pulled away and said "You sure you ready? " I said Hell yeah. As she slowly started kissing me she went from my forehead to my thighs. Then she started going in between them, kissing and caressing. Eventually she started caressing between my thighs with her tounge and there is only so far you can go before you get near the vagina. Which is got eventually. She ate me out and after less than 2 minutes I started cumming. Which is embarrassing. After that happened she pulled her head out, looked at me, then was sucking my tittys and was fingering the fuck outta me. I just started moaning it felt to good. It was on this night were we ended up taking a shower together because we were sticky. ;). Goodnight my dear diary. While she sleeps i'm gonna dream about this shit.

4/28/2001

As I woke up today Sada cooked me some breakfeast as we got ready for school. Somehow my clothes had gotten wet so I had to wear hers. As we went to school we seen Ashely and asked her how was her job going. I was completely dead when she said "His dick has dandruff its dryer than a mothafucka I felt like I was getting screwed by a cactus." We of course asked her did she use a condom because no penis should be that dry. She said hell yeah.


End file.
